


S'il te plait baise avec moi

by x96c93



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: ABO, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x96c93/pseuds/x96c93
Summary: 【Alpha路人XOmega索拉爾】我懶的想味道所以全部都叫信息素啦法文雖然只有一句不過有錯還是麻煩指正我這個路人有嚴重的Alpha癌





	S'il te plait baise avec moi

【Alpha路人XOmega索拉爾】  
車，我懶的想味道所以全部都叫信息素啦  
法文雖然只有一句不過有錯還是麻煩指正我  
這個路人有嚴重的Alpha癌  
精神年齡滿18就可以點開了（幹

索拉爾隱約感覺到了一些不對勁。  
空氣中傳來陌生的氣味，帶著強烈的攻擊性與吸引性的味道－－來自一個Alpha，看來又有什麼不成熟的毛頭小子隨便散發自己的信息素到處惹是生非了。  
其他Omega索拉爾不清楚，但他自己不算是對信息素太敏感的人，就連發情期都比其他人短一點，所以對於這種沒禮貌的Alpha，索拉爾通常會去教對方做人的道理，從此不敢亂散發信息素。  
但這次稍微有些不一樣。  
他的感官神經像是被放大了一樣，連汽車呼嘯而過的聲音都像敲在耳邊的巨響，路人的動作也像放慢了五倍速，於是他察覺到了－－對方是有針對性的對他釋放信息素。  
於是他像沒事人一樣的把手上的煙熄滅，開始遠離那個信息素，至少，離的遠一點，對方難聞的信息素已經充斥他的鼻腔了。  
但是身體卻不受控制的開始顫抖，臉上泛起了紅暈，眼前的視線有些模糊。  
－－太不對勁了。  
索拉爾邊往人少的地方移動邊想，在大街上忽然發情的Omega絕對不會有太好的下場。  
他走到了人煙稀少的一座公園裡的廁所，把自己關在其中一個隔間裡，剛剛抑制著的信息素一次爆發開來，連索拉爾自己被弄得有些暈頭。  
性器已經本能的勃起，後穴也期待的開始分泌潤滑的液體，等待Alpha粗壯的性器撐開生殖腔注入生命的種子。索拉爾毫不猶豫的脫下褲子，坐在馬桶蓋上，一隻手開始撫慰自己的性器，另一隻手粗暴的插入兩隻指頭在後穴攪動，想被插入的渴望充斥在腦海裡叫囂著。  
「哈……哈……！」他低喊了幾聲，手上的性器開始抖動，馬眼吐出白色的精水，混合著前列腺液散佈在他的手心。但這個高潮沒有令他滿足，反而加劇了插入的欲望。  
但至少令他腦子稍微清醒了一點－－而他驚訝的發現，剛剛在大街上撩撥他的信息素居然越來越靠近了。  
索拉爾期待的舔了舔舌頭。

少年期待的追到了那個Omega所在的公園，發現那個Omega居然躲在廁所。也好，他想。至少這裡叫的再大聲應該也沒關系。  
他來到了廁所的隔間前，Omega的信息素彌漫在整個廁所，他打開了信息素最濃郁的那間，意外的，是個非常成熟且性感的男人。  
男人已經脫下了褲子，插著手指的穴口暴露在他的眼前。男人在看到他之後彎起了嘴角。

「來啊……來把我操到懷孕啊？」

見少年好像愣住了，索拉爾有些不耐煩的開口：「站著幹嘛？不做？是你在街上亂放信息素的吧？」  
「是我，沒錯。」少年說。「沒想到真的會有Omega會發情，我還以為敢走上街的Omega都是被標記過的。」  
索拉爾聞言挑了眉，看來是個健康教育失敗的臭小子。「那不還趕快把你的爛屌放進來。」  
「不，先生，」少年把手插進了褲子口袋，臉上露出了不友善的笑。「你要說，『請操我』。」  
同時，少年再次釋放了信息素，原本意識就很混沌的索拉爾瞬間腦子只剩性交的念頭，後穴空虛的收縮，分泌出更多濕滑的液體，身體因渴望而開始顫抖，他本能的想用手指插進後穴撫慰自己，但在碰到自己穴口前，少年又開口：「不許用手指操自己，你的眼前可是有一個Alpha呢，先生。」  
Alpha的強制命令對Omega一直都根植在基因裡，可恨的無法不聽從，更何況這個Alpha還不斷釋放自己的信息素，索拉爾只能把顫抖的手指移開，往上開始套弄起自己勃起的陰莖。敏感的冠頭一碰就讓索拉爾又射出稀落的精液，但因為發情的關系，只讓他的陰莖硬的脹痛了起來。  
「很不舒服嗎，先生？」少年對他耳語。「您得開口我才知道我該做些什麼。」  
該死的Alpha，腦子只有精蟲的垃圾。索拉爾在心裡痛罵，如果可以的話他早就把少年揍到他媽都不認識了。  
「快點……操我……」索拉爾半放棄的說。「……S'il vous plait.」  
「您說的非常好，先生。」少年解開褲頭，Alpha碩大的陽具彈了出來。「這是你的獎勵。」說完少年就直接操了進去，毫不客氣的就開始抽插。雖然Omega會自己分泌潤滑的液體，但索拉爾還是感覺到了不適。  
腦子裡只有射精的垃圾。索拉爾繼續在心裡罵著，性慾的折磨已經讓他沒什麼說話的力氣，只能發出無意義的呻吟。  
Omega的本能讓他迎合Alpha的抽送，信息素混雜著性交的氣味麻痺了思考，索拉爾不自覺的纏上了對方的腰，屁股也隨著撞擊扭動。  
少年看到他迎合的舉動冷哼了一聲。「早點開口不就好了，Omega就只會張開腿被操，囂張什麼。」他擰了下索拉爾的乳頭，索拉爾痛的發出了呻吟，痛感加上快感已經讓他的感知有些混亂，疼痛反而成了讓快感加劇的催化劑，他不自覺的開始發出黏膩的聲音。  
「蕩婦，叫大聲點，最好讓附近的男人都來操你。」少年加快了抽插的速度，一下子公廁裡迴蕩著肉體的拍打聲和黏膩的水聲，過多的液體從因為性交而被擠壓流出，滴落在骯髒的地板上。  
索拉爾被快感逼的放棄掙扎和思考，隨著本能大聲的呻吟，沙啞的哼聲帶著鼻音，一起交雜在肉體被撞擊的節奏裡。隨著體內的陰莖的脹大，他隱約知道身後的人快射精了，少年不自覺有了些微喘息。  
「喂，」少年停了下來，並拍打一下他的屁股。「我會射進你的生殖腔讓你懷孕的，放心。」  
接著他就操開了索拉爾的生殖腔，他馬上感受到了更劇烈的快感直衝腦門，那裡比任何地方都還敏感，他的呻吟變了調，生理性的淚水不受控制的流出。伴隨他一個拔高的呻吟聲，一直在空氣晃蕩空虛的陰莖又顫抖著射了出來，生殖腔也因高潮收縮，像是在用力的吸吮美味的食物一樣，期待著體內的陽具射出濃稠的白色液體。  
少年感受到了腔內的邀請，更加速了抽送的速度，在用力的挺動幾下後，精液從馬眼噴薄而出，迫不及待的湧入生殖腔內，雖然不是發情期不能成結，但還是有很大的機率可以懷孕。  
等射完之後，少年抽出了還沒完全軟下來的陰莖，把還在高潮中無力的索拉爾從馬桶蓋上拉下來，強迫他跪在地板上，扶著他的頭就操進了嘴裡。  
還在高潮中沒有回神的索拉爾下意識吸吮著少年的陰莖，他的嘴被當成性器官操弄，少年沒有顧忌的把整根陰莖都操了進去，索拉爾反射性的乾嘔，難受的捶打少年的大腿，喉頭的收縮反而讓少年獲得更多快感，海綿體完全的膨脹，少年才抽了出來。  
再次獲得空氣讓索拉爾難受的開始咳嗽，少年則挺著再度勃起的陽具，把索拉爾弄成背對他趴下的姿勢，雙腿打顫著跪在地板上，他再度插進索拉爾的後穴，直攻最敏感的生殖腔。  
才剛高潮完的索拉爾承受不了這種快感，掙扎的想要往前逃走，少年卻掐著索拉爾的腰讓他無法動彈。「啊……不、不要……太多了……快拔出去……！」  
少年聞言，用力的打了他的屁股，白嫩的屁股肉浮現明顯的紅痕。「欠操的婊子，聽聽你的聲音，你的身體顯然比較誠實。」  
「你剛剛不是射過了……還不快拔出來……」

「婊子，你還記得你剛剛說什麼嗎？」

「『操到懷孕』，你是這麼說的。」

「放心，我一天可以射很多次沒問題的，絕對會讓你懷上跟你一樣淫蕩的種，生出來再讓我操到懷上下一個。」  
少年再度射精，再次的，一樣大量的精液填滿了生殖腔，但這次少年射完之後卻沒有抽出來。

「射出來的可不能浪費，要好好的留著，不過保險起見，我會射更多進去……直到你懷孕為止。」


End file.
